El buen futuro
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Versión extendida de una historia echa originalmente para un concurso de la pagina "Proyecto Neutron". Después de la mala experiencia de los chicos al viajar al futuro Jimmy decide regresar para comprobar que todo esta arreglado. Lo que no esperaba es que esto los llevaría a una pequeña aventura donde descubrirán muchas cosas de sus futuros yo.


**El buen futuro**

—Bien—dijo Jimmy, un chico de inmensa cabeza y brillantes ojos azules, con una sonrisa, tenía la cara manchada de polvo y un paliacate amarrado alrededor de su inmensa cabeza—, ya hemos acabado. Ahora podremos finalmente conocer nuestro verdadero futuro.

— ¡Pero Jimmy! Estoy muy cansado, hace años que no trabajaba tanto—se quejó su gordo amigo poniendo su mano sobre su no tan mugrienta frente, se encontraba como desvanecido sobre las escaleras—. En realidad, creo que jamás había trabajado tanto.

—Carl, tu dejaste de ayudarnos hace como una hora—le recordó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

El mencionado, que era un redondo pelirrojo de grandes gafas, abrió la boca para alegar sin embargo fue rápidamente interrumpido por una exaltada voz.

— ¡No podemos ir aun! ¡Libby me prometió que íbamos a ir por dulces!

Sus amigos voltearon a ver al causante de dicha exclamación. Nadie más que un alto latino que estaba tan cubierto de polvo de pies a cabeza que apenas y se lograban a distinguir los tonos aqua de su playera de Ultra Lord, el mejor súper héroe de todos los tiempos (o al menos eso era lo que a él le gustaba creer).

—Sheen, son las tres de la mañana.

—Pero…

—La dulcería ya esta cerrada.

—Pero…

—Ella se fue a dormir hace casi cinco horas. Y siempre pueden ir hoy más tarde, después de que despierte y nosotros regresemos de nuestro viaje al futuro.

—Está bien— cedió el mexicano—. Solo déjame dejarle una nota.

" _Querida reina galáctica, me he embargado en la más valerosa aventura. Pero regresare a las tres para ir por los dulces que me prometiste._

 _Sheen"_

-0-0-0-

El trio de amigos camino, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Carl, hacia el laboratorio de Jimmy. El sitio donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus inventos. Entre ellos: el crono arcó. Un aparatejo tan increíble que podría llevar a los muchachos a conocer sus futuros yo, de hecho ya lo había hecho una vez solo que las cosas no habían salido como esperaban.

Y era justo por eso por lo que Jimmy tenía tanta prisa por regresar. Su anterior vista del pasado había sido HORRIBLE. No solo dedicaba más tiempo a limpiar pies que a su amada ciencia. ¡Si no que estaba casado con su enemiga de toda la vida! Tenía que asegurarse de que nada de eso fuera real, debía asegurarse de que el destino perfecto que había visto reflejado a través de su crono arco si sucedería.

—Jimmy, ¿podemos dormir antes?— le rogo el pelirrojo arrastrando los pies, tanto él como Sheen habían llamado a sus casas a pedir permiso para quedarse a dormir en la casa del joven inventor cuando descubrieron que el trabajo en casa de su amiga se alargaría más de lo esperado.

— ¿Y qué te parecería dormir en una cómoda cama futurista?

— ¡Eso suena genial!— exclamo el más alto de los tres— No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—Iremos a mi casa del futuro y pasaremos ahí la noche. ¿Les gusta la idea?

Explico mientras se arrancaba un pelo de su extravagante peinado y lo pasara frente un detector de ADN.

—En realidad…— el comentario de Carl fue abruptamente interrumpido por que el piso se abrió bajo sus pies dejándolos caer por una especie de tobogán hasta el duro suelo del laboratorio— Auch.

—Había olvidado que la puerta principal no funcionaba— dijo Jimmy sobándose el coxis y poniéndose de pie para sintonizar la maquina en la era correcta—. ¿Están listos?

—En realidad…

— ¡Vamos!— exclama el oji-azul empujando a su mejor amigo a través del crono arco, directo hacia el futuro.

-0-0-0-

" _Querido Jimmy, tu padre y yo hemos decidido hacer un octavo intento de luna de miel y (si todo sale bien) estaremos de regreso para navidad. Nos vemos pronto, cariño. Y muchas felicidades por los muchos premios que estoy segura acabas de obtener._

 _Te quiere, mamá"_

—Al parecer tendremos la casa para nosotros solos— comento Jimmy al leer la nota.

— ¡Eso, fiesta!— exclamo su hiperactivo amigo elevando los brazos en el aire.

—No Sheen, Recuerda que estamos 15 años en el futuro y todos los que conocemos son adultos, probablemente muchos ya ni siquiera viven en Retroville, aparte de que Carl quiere dormir y creo que deberías darte un baño antes de presentarte a tu muy famoso yo del futuro.

—Es una lástima que no vaya a estar tú mamá, Jimmy— dijo Carl con una sonrisa tonta—. De seguro que tu papá ya… ¡Digo, digo! De seguro que nos haría muchas galletas, si galletas.

Sus amigos se le quedaron observando raro por un momento. Sin embargo finalmente decidieron que lo más sano sería dejarlo pasar y se dispusieron a entrar a la casa, lo cual no fue muy difícil, ya que Jimmy había escaneado su ojo con la cerradura y esta los había dejado pasar sin ningún problema.

Las cosas casi no habían cambiado, con excepción de que todos los aparatos electrónicos lucían plateados y delgados. Aparte de que la ya de por si grande colección de patos de su padre se había incrementado en gran medida.

— ¡El último en llegar a la habitación de Jimmy es un huevo podrido!— grito el mexicano e inmediatamente echo a correr, siendo seguido de cerca por el dueño de dicha habitación.

— ¡Esperen! Mis rodillas, mi escapula.

Cuando los tres niños llegaron al lugar se quedaron con la boca abierta. El lugar solo podía ser descrito como…

—Brillante…— nadie como Carl para hacerlo.

La habitación estaba tapizada de trofeos y reconocimientos del suelo al techo. Se habían puesto varias estanterías y el closet también estaba lleno. De hecho alguien había quitado la cama y el escritorio poniendo en su lugar vitrinas. Apenas tendrían espacio si querían dormir ahí.

— ¿Dónde está tu cama, Jimmy?— pregunto el pelirrojo con inocencia.

— ¿Qué no lo ves gordito? Jimmy ahora ya es adulto y seguramente no vive aquí— le explico Sheen.

— ¿Y entonces porque todos sus premios están aquí?

—Buena pregunta Carl, buena pregunta— respondió el futuro dueño de todo eso ingresando al sitio con respeto—. Pero supongo que ya podremos preguntarle a mi futuro yo mañana. ¿Por qué no se van a bañar?

Tuvieron que hacerlo en la habitación de sus papás porque el baño también estaba lleno de repisas, aunque estas vacías.

-0-0-0-

Por ahí de las 7:30 a.m. Sheen salió dando saltitos de la atestada habitación de Jimmy en dirección del baño. Una vez hubo vaciado su vejiga decidió bajar a la cocina con el firme propósito de volver a llenarla.

Abrió la nevera y saco una lata de un refresco verde que jamás había visto el cual abrió con la intención de tomárselo, sin embargo este al parecer había sido agitado ya que empezó a salirle espuma que se derramo a los costados. Rápidamente Sheen empezó a buscar un lugar donde dejar la lata, decidiéndose finalmente por la mesa de la cocina.

Se preguntaba mentalmente si debería limpiar o fingir que no había sucedido nada y regresar a la habitación de los papás de Jimmy a dormir con sus amigos. Esa sonaba como la mejor opción pero por otro lado estaba en el futuro así que debería de ser maduro y hacerse responsable de las cosas que hacía. Ñe, eso se lo podía dejar a su yo grande.

Levanto la mirada listo para regresar con sus amigos cuando una pequeña figura del exterior llamo su atención.

-0-0-0-

Un sonido como de alguien tropezándose hizo que Jimmy y Carl se despertaran sobresaltados.

—Jimmy tus papás dijeron que no regresarían hasta navidad, y aun no es navidad— gimió Carl asustado.

Su amigo le hizo una señal con el dedo para indicarle que guardara silencio y ambos se acercaron lo más silenciosamente posible a la puerta. El castaño pego su oreja a la ahora obsoleta madera y alcanzo a escuchar maldiciones en español.

— ¿Sheen?

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su amigo latino hasta ese momento pero efectivamente no estaba con ellos así que podría ser perfectamente el causante de los ruidos del exterior. Aparte de que era la única persona que conocían que prefería maldecir en español a inglés. Así que decidieron abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Sheen, pero no al que esperaban.

Afuera se encontraba una versión de Sheen mucho más alta y aunque a primera vista esa era la única diferencia notable entre él y su versión más joven una revisión más detallada daba a notar que verdaderamente había muchas diferencias. Su cabello (aun parado en punta) era más largo, su piel parecía más suave que la de un bebe, sus músculos se marcaban debajo de la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta y tenía una postura corporal que aun con un jarrón colgándole de dos dedos y otros dos abrazados parecía estar listo para que le tomaran una foto. Definitivamente era un modelo. Lo que significaba que estaban en el futuro correcto pero ¿Qué diablos hacía en la casa de los papás de Jimmy?

El ahora súper modelo parecía demasiado atareado con su propósito de mantener los jarrones en equilibrio como para notar la presencia del par de niños así que Jimmy carraspeo ganándose su atención.

—M#$%&/...— murmuro al verlos y casi se le vuelven a caer los jarrones que se apresuró a volver a poner en equilibrio— ¿Tome algo que me hizo mal o te dio la crisis de la mediana edad antes de tiempo y decidiste crear un invento para hacerte más joven y de paso convenciste al gordito? Por qué si es lo segundo no cuenten conmigo, no planeo volver a pasar la adolescencia, ya cometí suficientes errores la primera vez.

—Ninguna de las dos de hecho— respondió el joven científico ansioso por ser él el que empezara a hacer las preguntas—, venimos del pasado.

—Genial.

Finalmente el futuro Sheen deja los dichosos jarrones sobre el piso y se acerca a ellos de tal manera que puede mirarlos desde arriba con una sonrisa entre petulante y divertida.

—Vaya que son unos niños— dice antes de sentarse frente ellos y volver a parecer el niño con el que llegaron al futuro unas horas atrás—. Ahora cuéntenme ¿Qué es de nosotros en esos momentos de nuestra vida? ¿Todavía tenemos una aventura distinta cada semana? ¿Aun uso calzones de Ultra Lord? ¿Jimmy aun pone en peligro la ciudad con cada nuevo invento? ¿Carl sigue durmiendo abrazado a una llama de peluche? No, olvídenlo, eso último sigue pasando.

Un fuerte sonrojo aparece en las mejillas del aludido mientras Jimmy parece aturdido por tantas preguntas.

—En realidad esperaba que tú pudieras contestar algunas de nuestras preguntas. Tú sabes, sería genial saber un poco más sobre lo que será nuestra vida dentro de unos años.

—Si, por ejemplo. ¿Qué opinas del matrimonio entre los padres de Jimmy? ¿Parece inestable? ¿La mamá de Jimmy parece ansiosa por conseguir una nueva pareja? Quizás a un hombre joven y tierno con el cabello rojo y…— Jimmy y Sheen miraron al de lentes francamente espantados y Carl lo supo, había vuelto a meter la pata— Digo, es que eso sería una lástima. Los papás de Jimmy son…

Un grito femenino interrumpió el incómodo momento haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a las escaleras que era desde donde había provenido.

Los dos niños no podían creer lo que veían. Frente ellos una futura Libby completamente diferente a la perversa dictadora que quería obligarlos a hacer trabajos forzados por no ver un programa de televisión los observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. En lugar de su sexi traje negro vestía con un holgado pants color gris, no estaba maquillada y tenía el pelo recogido en un chongo que parecía a punto de deshacerse.

—Sheen…— llamo a la versión futura de su amigo con un brazo estirado y una inmensa necesidad en su voz, parecía un animalillo asustado.

El nombrado se paró de un salto y corrió hasta ella tomándole un brazo y mirándole con una absoluta adoración que no les hacía sentido a los dos niños.

— ¿Ya viste? Jimmy y Carl del pasado vinieron para conocer como es nuestra vida ahora. ¡A que es genial!— le explico sonriendo.

—Oh…— contesto ella parpadeando varias veces como si pareciera salir de un trance antes de girarse hacia el mexicano y agarrarlo de la camiseta— Sheen, Alejandra no quiere salir de la camioneta. ¿Puedes hacer algo?

—A la orden mi reina— contesto el aludido con un saludo militar y bajando de dos en dos las escaleras. Solo falto un segundo para que el súper dotado cerebro de Jimmy hiciera clic y entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces Libby regreso su vista y empezó a reír.

—Cielos, yo ya creía que me había vuelto loca— dijo.

—Entonces… ¿Sheen lo logro?— le pregunto el pequeño genio a la recién llegada.

— ¿Logro qué?— lo cuestiono Libby de regreso aun sonriendo.

—Casarse contigo— explico Jimmy.

—Oh, eso— dijo ella cuyo rostro repentinamente se ensombreció—. Ni me lo recuerdes.

Los dos niños la miraron extrañados. ¿Cómo era posible que segundos antes pareciese que lo necesitaba para respirar y ahora se pusiera así cuando le preguntaban por la relación que mantenía con él?

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara o porque me miran así?— los interrogo la única mujer del lugar con una actitud que recordaba más a su amiga oji-verde que a ella— ¿Es por qué no estoy arreglada? ¡Seguro que es por eso! Ustedes están acostumbrados a una Libby que se preocupaba por su imagen— ahora parecía avergonzada— Oh cielos, mejor me voy a arreglar. ¿Creen que alguno podría subirme mi maleta? Está en la cajuela de mi camioneta y díganle a Sheen que no se olvide de darle su pastilla a Alejandra, que ahorita está medio dormida y es más fácil y que de paso se tome la suya. No quieren tener a padre e hija de hiperactivos al mismo tiempo, la última vez pintarrajearon toda la casa— y, finalmente, había tomado una actitud de madre con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Los chicos empezaban a considerar la idea de que su amiga se había vuelto bipolar con la edad.

-0-0-0-

Cuando el par de amigos bajo se encontraron con la versión adulta de Sheen recostando una niña de aproximadamente seis años en un sillón de la sala. Tenía la piel ligeramente más oscura que él, el cabello alborotado recogido en dos coletas, pijama rosa de ranas y abrazaba un peluche casi tan grande como ella del mismo animal.

—Supongo que ella es Alejandra— comento el castaño a lo que el orgulloso padre asintió.

—Es tan linda— suspiro Carl y era verdad, la niña parecía un angelito.

—Si pero ni te creas, es todo un diablillo, de echo es la que más se parece a mí— dijo el futuro Sheen.

— ¿La qué más se parece a ti?— lo cuestiono Jimmy.

—Sí, Eisha es más tranquila. Bueno en realidad es rara. Es casi tan inteligente que tú pero mucho más cayada. De hecho cuando entro a primaria la querían saltar un año pero Libby no los dejo porque quiere que la dejen vivir su infancia.

—Espera, espera ¿Tienes una hija que ya entro a primaria?

—Sí, de hecho va en tercero. Tiene nueve años. ¿Por qué?

—Es que si mis cuentas no me fallan y ahorita tienes 27 años eso significa que…— Jimmy volteo a ver a su amigo incrédulo, Carl no entendía nada.

—Les dije que ya había cometido suficientes errores en una adolescencia.

— ¿Qué errores? ¿De qué están hablando?— pregunto Carl mirando a sus dos amigos simultáneamente.

—Carl ¿Sabes de donde vienen los bebés?— pensó Jimmy que sería apropiado averiguar.

—Obviamente ¿Qué edad creen que tengo?— respondió este con un movimiento de brazo— Todos saben que los bebes los traen las cigüeñas de parís.

— ¡No es cierto! Los bebes los trae Ultra Lord de la Galaxia Nebulosa. ¿Verdad papi?— la niña que hasta ese momento parecía profundamente dormida ahora estaba parada sobre el sillón con los ojos, idénticos a los de Libby, muy abiertos y una sonrisa digna de su padre.

—Esa es mi hija— contesto él sonriéndole de vuelta, Jimmy rodo los ojos.

—Carl ¿Por qué no van tú y Alejandra por la maleta de Libby?— le dijo Jimmy a su amigo pelirrojo—. Mientras Sheen y yo tenemos una conversación de adultos.

—Jimmy pero tú no eres adulto— le recordó Carl que ya caminaba hacia la puerta acompañado por la más joven de la habitación que caminaba dando saltitos.

—Si pero soy más inteligente que la mayoría de los que sí lo son así que no importa.

Alejandra estiro el brazo con el propósito de tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla cuando esta lo hizo automáticamente dejando ver la silueta femenina de una persona a contra luz. Entonces la dueña silueta se movió de tal manera que alcanzaron a ver que se trataba de una linda rubia de ojos verdes y un elegante traje sastre con falda que se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo dejando entrever sus curvas.

— ¡Tía Cindy!— la pequeña niña salto a los brazos de la mujer que la levanto en vilo y le revolvió el cabello.

— ¿Cómo está mi niña hermosa? ¡Qué grande! Pronto ya no te podre cargar.

Mientras tanto Jimmy la veía embobado. ¿ _Esa_ era Cindy? Aunque odiaba admitirlo en lo que él había decidido llamar "El mal futuro" Cindy se veía muy bien con su traje plateado, lo que no significaba que la quisiera como esposa, pero ahora… Simplemente no encontraba un adjetivo más correcto para describirla que hermosa. Tenía el cabello recogido en un chongo, peinado que por algún motivo lo volvía loco, y su atuendo de ejecutiva le sentaba bien, muy bien.

— ¿Esos son…

—Jimmy y Carl del pasado vinieron a ver que es de su vida ahora— le explica la versión futura de Sheen antes de que ella pueda siquiera terminar la pregunta.

—Oh… ¿Y tú versión pequeña no vino con ellos?— pregunto al parecer muy poco impactada por el echo— Tú sabes podrías darle una pequeña lección de cómo usar— se interrumpió a sí misma para taparle las orejas a la niña que llevaba en brazos y cambiar su tono de voz a un susurro—, anticonceptivos.

—Ni muerto— contesto el aludido— Si no fuera por mi ignorancia respecto ese tema Libby y yo habríamos cortado, no tendría el trabajo que tengo y Eisha no habría nacido. No planeo renunciar a mi vida.

—Aunque los dos primeros puntos no me preocuparía que sucedieran tienes razón con lo de Eisha, daría mi vida por esa niña. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

-0-0-0-

— ¿Cómo qué no saben dónde está mi hija?— la versión adulta de Libby abrió la puerta del baño, se había recogido el pelo en una complicada trenza— ¿Buscaron en la cocina?

Los tres hombres asintieron.

— ¿La habitación de los trofeos?

Ellos volvieron a asentir haciendo que la piel de Libby tomara la tonalidad de la de un muerto.

—Pero no te preocupes Libs, la encontraremos— se apresuró a agregar Cindy—. Tampoco puede estar tan lejos. ¿O sí? Sheen, dices que se bajó de la camioneta antes de que la estacionaran, le dieron otra vuelta a la cuadra para buscar un lugar donde estacionarse y cuando regresaron asumieron que ya había entrado. ¿No? Si eso fue a las siete cuarenta y cinco y son las…

— ¡No podemos quedarnos a hacer indagaciones!— la interrumpió su mejor amiga saliendo del baño y azotando la puerta tras ella— Tenemos que buscarla no puedo…— su voz se quebró y parecía a punto de llorar, así que su esposo rápidamente se acercó y ella clavo su rostro en su pecho.

—Eisha no es la única que se perdió— anuncio Jimmy que se sentía raro diciendo por su nombre a alguien que ni siquiera conocía—. Tampoco podemos encontrar al Sheen joven, al que vino con nosotros del pasado.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa ese Sheen?

— Te recuerdo que sin mi ella no existiría— dijo el futuro Sheen claramente ofendido.

—Aparte, es muy curioso que ambos hayan desaparecido al mismo tiempo— comento el joven castaño—. Así que tengo dos teorías: algo le pasó al Sheen del pasado que afecto el futuro y por lo tanto este universo empezara a desvanecerse paulatinamente y empezó con Eisha al ser su primogénita o ambos desaparecidos están juntos en algún lugar.

Todos se le quedaron viendo pasmados durante un segundo, no muy seguros de como tomar lo dicho.

—Bien, yo creo que lo mejor será tomar la segunda teoría como la realidad, al menos que veamos desaparecer a Alejandra— rompió el silencio Cindy finalmente—. Así que Sheen, esto tú ya lo viviste. ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Voy a desaparecer?— pregunto la más joven del grupo con los ojos brillantes— ¿Cómo la rana galáctica en el capítulo 16 de la primer temporada?

—Más bien como el sapo ponzoñoso en el capítulo cuatro de la segunda— comento su padre ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Libby y otra de miedo por parte de Alejandra—. En todo caso con trabajos recuerdo lo que comí ayer. ¿Cómo planean que recuerde algo que sucedió hace 15 años?

—Primer que nada aquí nadie va desaparecer así que Carl, más vale que por tu vida no le quites los ojos de encima a mi hija— sentencio Libby haciendo que el pelirrojo tragara saliva— Segundo, Sheen, más te vale que hagas memoria si quieres tener un techo bajo el que dormir esta noche. Cindy y pequeño Jimmy, ustedes vayan a buscar en el antiguo laboratorio, a Eisha siempre le ha llamado la atención. No puedo perder a otra hija.

-0-0-0-

El laboratorio había perdido su lector de ADN y este había sido remplazado por un teclado para poner una combinación, la cual Jimmy no sabía pero por suerte Cindy sí.

—Es la fecha que te graduaste de la universidad— le explico ella y él no pudo más que asentir. ¿Cómo había puesto algo tan obvio?

Sin embargo al entrar descubrió que en si no había muchas razones por las cuales debiera preocuparse por tener una buena contraseña, ya que en si el lugar estaba casi completamente vacío. Había un par de inventos sin terminar regados por ahí y una pared repleta de medallas y reconocimientos que en absoluto tenían el mismo valor que los que había en su habitación. También había una foto de él y sus amigos en su graduación de primaria, faltaba tan poco.

—Vortex— dijo sin dejar de mirar la foto, deteniéndose un poco más en la sonriente imagen de su amiga afroamericana—. ¿A qué se refería Libby con lo de perder a otra hija?

La mujer soltó un suspiro.

—Su nombre era Ruby, nació antes, sus pulmones no estaban bien desarrollados. No fue culpa de nadie.

—Oh…— siguió mirando por el lugar mientras Cindy habría una de las portezuelas secretas del laboratorio, parecía muy cómoda en ese sitio— Y es también por eso que esta tan…

— ¿Bipolar?— completo ella la frase antes de empezar a negar con la cabeza— Son las pastillas anticonceptivas que toma. Son especiales porque aparte de todo también aseguran que hacen que recuperes el cuerpo que tenías antes del primer embarazo y digamos que esta obsesionada con la idea de ser modelo. Creo que está cansada de que todos le presten más atención a su marido cuando es ella la que diseña y dirige todo. En todo caso nada de eso le importaba antes de la muerte de Ruby y esas pastillas no le hacen bien pero no ha habido fuerza humana que la convenza de dejar de usarlas.

El silencio regreso y él continuo mirando la foto. Jimmy y Cindy se encontraban uno al lado del otro sonriéndole a la cámara. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que había cierta tensión entre ellos.

—Y… ¿Por qué no te sorprendiste al vernos a mí y a Carl aquí?

—Digamos que no es la primera vez que lo haces Nerdtron. Hace como un mes tú yo de 17 años se apareció por mi casa pidiéndome que lo ayudara a encontrar una forma de disculparte por haber olvidado nuestro aniversario… otra vez.

— ¿Aniversario?— pregunto perplejo el genio mirando a la mujer que parecía haber acabado de buscar y lo miraba.

—Sí, tú sabes. Un año de novios.

—Yo nunca sería tu novio, Vortex.

—Oh, claro que lo serás. Diez y seis veces para ser exacta— aseguro acercándose a él—. De hecho si mis cálculos no me fallan y tienes la edad que creo que tienes no falta demasiado para la primera.

— ¿Cómo que diez y seis veces?

—Bueno andaremos, cortaremos, andaremos, cortaremos, volveremos a andar y volveremos a cortar una y otra vez diez y seis veces hasta hace dos años— Cindy tomo la foto que Jimmy estaba viendo y le sonrió a la imagen—. En esta llevaba poco de que habíamos cortado por primera vez y acabábamos de decidir mejor intentarlo como amigos.

Jimmy se contuvo de preguntarle qué había sucedido hace dos años y se le quedo viendo. No quería hacerlo pero empezaba a entender por qué su futuro yo del mal futuro había decidido casarse con ella.

-0-0-0-

—… Entonces el sapo ponzoñoso fue descubierto por la maravillosa rana galáctica y esta lo hizo desaparecer con su rallo neutralizador— concluyo Alejandra con una sonrisa.

—Eso significa que Libby, Sheen y Cindy adultos están en la casa de los papás de Jimmy porque la madre anfibio es la reina de la galaxia o por que el postre favorito de la rana galáctica son las moscas con chocolate— cuestiono Carl que había quedado completamente confundido.

—Ah… esa era tú pregunta. No ellos tres están aquí porque los cinco una vez cada seis meses deciden reunirse en esta casa, al parecer les trae muchos recuerdos De hecho tú y el tío Jimmy no deben de tardar en llegar. ¿O como vinieron en versión pequeña ya no van a venir?

Como respuesta a su pregunta en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a la versión adulta de Jimmy al que la pequeña niña salto a sus brazos tal como lo había hecho minutos atrás con Cindy.

—Hey ¿Cómo está la princesa?— pregunto apretándole la nariz lo que la hizo reír.

—Tío Carl y tú versión niños vinieron a visitarnos. De hecho creo que papá también vino con ustedes, pero él y Eisha desaparecieron— le empezó a contar emocionada—, y papá y mamá fueron al parque a buscarlos por qué papá cree que se acuerda que estaban ente plantas. Por cierto, eras muy enano cuando eras niño.

Jimmy hizo una mueca ante el comentario. Hace casi diez años finalmente se había dado el estirón y ahora era Carl el más bajo, sin embargo todos sus conocidos de la infancia no le habían dejado olvidar que cuando joven había sido… bueno un enano.

— ¡James!— una conocida voz lo llamo a sus espaldas y él dejo a la niña en el suelo.

Sin embargo sus brazos no estuvieron vacíos mucho tiempo ya que otro cuerpo femenino, bastante más grande al anterior, los ocupo inmediatamente. Los labios de la fémina se unieron a los suyos de una manera urgente y él pudo embriagarse con el olor floral que ella siempre desprendía. Pero el contacto no duro demasiado, había espectadores.

—Pareciera que no me hubieras visto en dos años en lugar de dos semanas, Cindy— dijo acomodando un mechón del rubio cabello de la susodicha con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo una gran noticia, pero esperemos que lleguen todos. ¿Sí?— contesto ella sin separarse de Jimmy— Por qué no mientras me enseñas todos esos trofeos, antes de que los guardemos en el baño y no los volvamos a ver.

—Oh vamos, son premios Novel. Al menos déjame conservar uno o dos— rogo el inventor con un puchero.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— una voz muy similar a la del hombre solo que con clara connotación infantil se hizo oír.

El par de tortolitos finalmente se separó y ambos, acompañados de las chismosas miradas de Carl y Alejandra, voltearon a ver al niño Jimmy que miraba boca abierto la escena. Era cierto que en el futuro que anteriormente había visitado estaba casado con Cindy, y que en este ella lucia realmente bien. Pero no estaba preparado para ver eso. ¿Aparte cómo es que Vortex tenía el derecho de decidir qué hacer con SUS premios?

—Creo que debería hablar conmigo— dijo la versión adulta de Jimmy.

—Eso sería una buena idea— concordó Cindy dándole un par de palmaditas al adulto _James_ que se acercó un poco inseguro a su niño.

—Hola yo. ¿Quieres una Mora Flora?

-0-0-0-

Jimmy se encontraba indignado. No había arreglado el futuro para terminar otra vez casado con la estúpida de Vortex. Que aunque ya no lo hacía cuidar los pies de su madre (ya que su futuro yo se había encargado de inventar algo que evitara que la mujer tuviera esos problemas), si tenía control absoluto sobre sus reconocimientos. ¿Y qué había decidido ella? ¡Embodegarlos en la casa de sus padres! Por qué consideraba que se ponía demasiado ególatra si los tenía a la mano. ¡Y lo peor es que él había estado de acuerdo! Claro que había cumplido su sueño de ser el director general de la NASA, aparte de tener una inmensa mansión en Washington y ser el científico oficial del gobierno de su país.

Ya nadie buscaba y como Alejandra no parecía tener intenciones de desaparecer, aparte de que su versión adulta (que tampoco recordaba donde se habían escondido los dos desaparecido) aseguraba que todo había terminado bien en esa ida al futuro, solo quedaba esperar que el futuro Sheen hubiera tenido razón y estuvieran en el parque.

Sin embargo la puerta principal se abrió y por los llantos desesperados de Libby todo hacía suponer que la expedición no había salido bien.

—Pero no lo entiendo— dijo Sheen—, juro que había plantas.

—Pero ya viste que no— alego su esposa sin dejar de llorar—, buscamos por todo el parque y no hay ni rastro de Eisha.

— ¿Y ya buscaron en el arbusto de moras que planto la señora Neutrón hace cinco años?— pregunto una voz infantil que ni Jimmy ni Carl lograron reconocer— Ya saben cómo me gustan las moras, aunque claro, en esta época del año no tiene ninguna mora.

— ¡Eisha!— chillo Alejandra que salió corriendo al encuentro de su hermana.

La dichosa niña que había causado tanto alboroto tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado hasta los hombros, la piel ligeramente más clara que la de su madre, los ojos de su padre y no tenía cejas. Usaba una playera azul de hombre, falda negra y una inmensa bufanda rosa. Carl se preguntó cómo era que las hijas de una diseñadora y un modelo vistieran de forma tan rara.

—Dios mío, mi amor, casi me matas de un susto— le reprocho Libby que la abrazaba tan fuerte que parecía que intentaba asfixiarla—. ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo en el arbusto de moras?

—Quería hablar a solas con papá— respondió la niña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Hay veces que siento que estaría perdido sin mí y quería hacerme de que no arruinara muchas cosas los años que faltan antes de que nos conozcamos.

Fue hasta entonces que todos se percataron que ha unos pasos de Eisha se encontraba la versión joven de Sheen que miraba embobado a la futura Libby.

—Déjame decirte, que aun sin el traje de dictadora malvada te ves muy sexi— comento el joven Sheen a su futura esposa.

— ¿Enserio?— pregunto está soltando a su hija que respiro profundamente y sonrojándose como una adolescente.

—Y eso que no la has visto con su traje de baño morado— le dijo el futuro Sheen a su versión pequeña ganándose una un puntapié por parte de Libby que después camino de la manera más digna que le fue posible hasta el recién llegado al que le propino una no nada suave cachetada.

—Eso es por haberme mantenido tanto tiempo lejos de mi niña. Pero gracias por el cumplido— agrego guiñándole un ojo antes de caminar hasta Eisha que la miraba nerviosa—. Después hablare muy seriamente contigo jovencita.

En esos momentos una estrafalaria combi se estaciono frente a la casa. De donde bajaron la versión adulta de Carl y una muy sexi futura Elke.

-0-0-0-

A partir de ese momento la reunión empezó a marchar sobre ruedas. Carl era feliz charlando con su futuro yo y Elke sobre llamas, las cuales (gracias a un invento de Jimmy) se habían vuelto súper inteligentes y ambos adultos se habían dedicado a la tarea de enseñarles todo lo enseñable. Así que en la versión oficial, Carl se había convertido en el famoso "hombre llama". Y, por sorprendente que pareciera, la mayoría de sus dolencias habían desaparecido.

Mientras tanto Sheen discutía acaloradamente con la menor de sus hijas sobre la superioridad de Ultra Lord sobre la rana galáctica (discusión que por cierto iba perdiendo). Y aunque al futuro Sheen le hubiera gustado meterse su mujer lo tenía muy ocupado repartiendo jarrones, que al parecer ella había insistido comprar en su última visita a México pero que ya no cabían en su casa.

En cambio Jimmy había descubierto que Eisha verdaderamente era casi tan inteligente como él, cosa que costaba un poco creer, y había empezado una apasionante charla con ella respecto a la constitución molecular de los seres vivos. Sin embargo, mientras conversaba, espiaba por el rabillo del ojo a su versión adulta que no había soltado la mano de Cindy en desde que había llegado y la escuchaba hablar sobre un caso que había tenido que defender como la gran abogada que se había convertido.

—Chicos— llamo la atención Elke poniéndose de pie con el futuro Carl a su lado—. Carl y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacerles.

—Tú también tenías uno que hacer, ¿no, amor?— le pregunto _James_ a su esposa, causando una leve arcada en su joven yo al escuchar como la llamaba.

—Sí, pero primero dejemos que hablen ellos— contesto Cindy en un susurro.

—Bueno, Elke y yo vamos a… a… a— tartamudeo el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca.

— ¡Nos vamos a casar!— exclamo finalmente la extranjera.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar por parte del otro par de mujeres. Mientras que los dos pares de Jimmys y Sheens le dieron unas condolencias de broma a su amigo ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de sus respectivas esposas. En cambio, el joven Carl, se sonrojo a más poder y prefirió ir a esconderse al baño.

—De hecho, yo también tengo algo que anunciar— interrumpió Cindy ganándose la atención de todos, incluido Carl que entre abrió la puerta del baño— Estoy embarazada.

— ¿Qu…qué?— preguntaron ambos Jimmys al mismo tiempo.

—De un mes, me entere tres días después de que te fueras a recibir tus premiecitos esos— continuo ella sonriendo nerviosa.

—Oh Cindy— dijo su mejor amiga con los dedos entrelazados frente a la boca y lágrimas de ternura en los ojos—, eso es…

—Maravilloso— concluyo el adulto castaño acercándose a abrazar a su esposa—. Eso es maravilloso.

El joven Jimmy se quedó pálido y casi se va por atrás si su hiperactivo amigo (que tenía la boca abierta) no lo hubiera detenido. Mientras, su versión adulta llenaba de besos el rostro de Cindy para después ponerse de rodillas y hacer lo mismo con su estómago.

En una esquina de la habitación Libby, que había acomodado su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo que la rodeaba con un brazo, miraba enternecida la escena.

— ¿Sabes Sheen? Creo que podríamos volver a intentarlo.

— ¿Volver a intentar el qué?— pregunto el aludido sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—El tener otro hijo— contesto ella ganándose ahora si la mirada del otro.

— ¿Eso significa que dejaras las pastillas horribles esas?

Ella asintió con un atisbo de sonrisa. Sheen estaba a punto de gritarlo cuando fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—Ni se te ocurra, que cambio de opinión.

Para entonces el más joven de los pelirrojos se había decidido a salir del baño y había empezado a echarle aire en la cara a su mejor amigo que respiraba irregularmente.

—Bien, bien, muchas buenas noticias. Pero ya tenemos que irnos— dijo el joven genio una vez hubo recobrado un poco la calma— Yo, no vi el crono arco cuando estuve en mi laboratorio. ¿Dónde está?

—En nuestra casa, en Washington— respondió sin alejarse demasiado de su embarazada esposa.

— ¡Genial! Iremos a Washington— exclamo el más joven de los dos latinoamericanos de la habitación.

—Yo no quiero ir, ya estoy cansado. Han sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo— se quejó Carl dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano con una mano en la frente.

—Tranquilos, no tendrán que ir a ningún lado— dijo el futuro Jimmy— Le instale una versión básica del crono arco a mi reloj de pulsera que les permitirá regresar a su tiempo. El único problema es que no podre programar la hora exacta de su llegada. Así que llegaran a la misma hora que se están yendo de aquí.

— ¿Y qué hora es?— cuestiono el de lentes.

—Las 2:59 p.m. — responde su futura prometida revisando su propio reloj de pulsera.

— ¡Voy a llegar tarde a mi cita!— exclama Sheen— Vamos Jimmy, vamos.

—Bien, los tres pónganse juntos para que pueda mandarlos.

Los niños obedecieron pero un segundo antes de que el futuro Jimmy pudiera regresarlos a su época Cindy se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la versión joven de su marido.

—Nos vemos luego, James.

-0-0-0-

Jimmy y Carl caminaban por el jardín de la casa de Jimmy mientras veían a su hiperactivo amigo correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa de su "morenaza". Entonces cierta niña rubia apareció.

—Ey Nertron, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

—Dile que me mude a China, no olvídalo, dile que me mude a Marte— le encargo el aludido a su amigo pelirrojo antes de salir corriendo de regreso a su laboratorio.

Este lo siguió con la mirada un momento antes de girarse y encontrarse de frente con los furibundos ojos verdes de Cintia Vortex.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese cabeza hueca?— pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que tenía que irse a la parte china de Marte— respondió Carl intimidado.

Cindy levanto una ceja confundida para después hacer un gesto con el brazo y empezar a caminar de regreso a su casa.

—Pues dile al Rey Cráneo que cuando acabe con sus jueguitos tontos y empiece a extrañar a su perrucho ese esté está en mi casa. Amoche lo dejo dormido en casa de Libby y si quiere recuperarlo tendrá que hacerme muchos favores por el resto del mes…

El pelirrojo hizo rápida nota mental de las palabras de la chica antes de dirigirse a su casa, seguro de que si no pasaba esas notas a algo físico pronto desaparecerían muy pronto.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a su madre muy emocionada, con un traje colgado de un gancho en una mano y un cartoncito color crema con la leyenda "Te invito a mi boda" escrita en el.

— ¡Hijo! Ya te hemos comprado tú traje para la boda— exclamo ella nada más verlo entrar—. Te vas a ver tan guapo parado en el altar.

— ¿Boda? ¡No estoy listo para dar ese paso!— grito el niño subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación a toda velocidad.

—Pero no lo entiendo— dijo su madre con una mano en la mejilla mirando en dirección a donde su pequeño retoño había desaparecido—, se había emocionado tanto cuando su tía Constance le había pedido que cantara en su boda.

Mientras tanto, algunas calles lejos, Sheen llegaba agitado y sudoroso con su cita.

—Llegas tarde— obvio Libby, que se encontraba sentada con los brazos cruzados en las escaleras de su casa.

— ¡No fue mi culpa! Jimmy nos arrastró a Carl y a mí al futuro— se justificó el mexicano sentándose al lado de ella.

—Al futuro… ¿Otra vez?

—Sí, quería asegurarse de que este si fuera el correcto o algo así.

— ¿Y lo es? ¿Ya no soy una malvada dictadora?— lo cuestiono Libby con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No, ahora eres una famosa diseñadora.

— ¿Enserio?

—La mejor.

Sheen estaba ansioso de contarle todo. Sus vidas, sus trabajos, sus hijas… Pero le había prometido a una de ellas que no lo haría, ella dijo que si lo hacia su madre se asustaría y podría arruinarlo todo.

—Eisha dijo que tus diseños se vendían hasta en Inglaterra— se le escapo.

— ¿Quién es Eisha?— inquirió la futura madre de la mencionada.

— ¡Nadie importante!— se apresuró a decir Sheen poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano a su cita— Bueno, en realidad es muy importante pero no la conoceremos hasta dentro de unos años. Así que ahora vamos por esos dulces.

— ¿Sabes? Me gusta ese nombre, Eisha— comento Libby mientras los dos empezaban a caminar.

—Lo sé. ¿Y qué opinas de Alejandra?

—No suena mal. ¿Por qué?

—Es el nombre de mi abuelita.

—Pues está bien. ¿Y qué hay del de Rubí?

-0-0-0-

En algún punto del futuro…

Elke metía una cucharada de un muy glaseado pastel a la boca de Carl.

—Delicioso…— dijo este sobándose la panza— Pero tiene canela, y el esposo de mi tía Constance es alérgico a la canela.

La guapa extranjera hizo un puchero.

— ¡Es el quinto pastel de bodas que probamos!— exclamo aparentemente estresada— ¿Hay algo a lo que ningún miembro de tu familia sea alérgico?

—Pues…— en ese momento su holograma portátil, los celulares de esa época, empezó a sonar— Espera.

Al mismo tiempo, a varios kilómetros de distancia…

Sheen, con un mandil rosa, leía un libro de recetas, de esas que preparaba su abuelita, cuando su hija mayor apareció con un objeto achicharrado en las manos.

—Dejare esto por aquí— dijo Eisha dejando el objeto en el lavabo para rápidamente salir corriendo.

Sheen no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse lo que pasaba cuando el poderoso grito de Alejandra se hizo escuchar por toda la casa.

— ¡Papá! Eisha quemo mi rana de peluche versión 3.0.

— ¡Tienes dos de esas y fue para hacerle un bien a la ciencia!— respondió su hermana al acto.

—Corrección: tenía dos de esas. ¡¿Y a mí que me importa la ciencia?!

—Niñas…— se disponía a reñirlas su padre cuando su propio holograma portátil empezó a sonar.

— _Caballeros— se escuchó la voz temblorosa de su mejor amigo a través de las bocinas de ambos hombres—. Quería informarlos de que oficialmente ya soy padre. Y es un niño._

 _¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de Jimmy Neutron y originalmente lo hice para un concurso de la página "Proyecto Neutron". Podría decirse que esta es la versión extendida y espero que les haya gustado y haya sabido retratar bien a nuestros queridos personajes._

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
